The percy Jackson tribulations
by xxSADPUPPYxx
Summary: Percy is given the power to kill anything even the gods if he so choose. Ps: I couldn't find a Heroes of Olympus tag so i had to use a Percy Jackson tag , also the same with fate stay night it will have all around type moon world stuff


As Percy fell he and annabeth didn't speak as they fell now they hadn't been able to under stand one anther well due to the cutting howl of the wind. By now their eyes had adjusted to the impossible darkness around them as they fell at first they tried to sever the string that was dragging them toward what was likely to leave them as nothing more than a stain on hades carpet. He look into annabeth's eyes holding her as they fell. P p Percy... Annabeth's eyes began to water as she spoke with a horase voice.I never thought it would end like this... Hell I never really thought about dyeing at all since you can back. I felt so safe being around you again... As annabeth spoke each word can to me as if the winds howl was becoming farther and farther away. I could her her so clearly it was strangely calming, but something was wrong with each word she said it was as if a sword was making a impossible small slice at my brain. When you were gone I was acting so single mind that death just wasn't an option. Percy I... I am sorry for all the times I called you an idot or seaweedbrain, but you act like one alot. A smile crept across her face tears still in her eyes. You probably already know this but... I really love you percy. As she looked at me with the most sincere eyes her face was already red from her sprained ankle was now red as rosés. I did what can natural I leaned in and said. I know and I love you to then kissed her. My face grew hotter then when fighting Hyperion still smiling while kissing annabeth. I as if my body was in a state of nirvana I thought I might have gone mad I should be scared trying to find a way to save us, but I did not feel anything but bliss as I kiss annabeth even the cutting sensation was no longer pain it felt as if my brain was healing as each slice ran it would close before the blade would even leave my flesh. We stop kissing just staring into one another's eyes. Percy... I don't want to die not like this not after everything we have been through... I shouldn't be saying this its just staying quit feels like giving up! At that moment it felt like swords had stop and at that same instant a hammer felt like it weighed more than olympus itself came down on my head. In that moment it felt as if I had more than died I had stop existing. I was no longer a initial condition at any point of my life. I felt simply raw untapped awe. Then as quickly as it began it stopped. And I hit the ground , but it wasn't the ground I was lying face down in the air the air though was as hard as steel to the touch but was just as warm as the air I was breathing. I looked up and saw an annabeth she looked like she had been paused like on a movie. I looked down and could make out the distant form of Arachne being pulled into what appeared a light at the bottom of the pit by charred limbs of hands pulling her down to face the same torment they must. Percy new that it hand to be a very powerful being's work to stop time like this. He took out riptide that had come back to him click it and ready himself to protect annabeth from an attack that could come from anywhere. The only god Percy knew who could control time was Chronos. But that's not possible I say chronos's remains spread to the wind. Who Are You!? Percy yelled into the dark. Lights appeared on the walls. Then voices stared. Shoftiel one of the great judges of god. Eremiel great angel who presides over the Abyss and Hades. Rahab angel of death, destruction, and the sea. Zophiel god's spy. Yehudiah benevolent angel of death and wisdom. 5 forms came into sight in front of percy all differing in how they appeared. All looking like 5 random nomal people. Two women three men. Who are you what have you done to annabeth!? All laughed but Zophiel of hand an almost inaudible sneaker. We have done nothing to the girl percy, but do you not feel any different? Said malthael with a smile. "Who the hell are these people? What is going on they called themselves angels like in the bible? But that's can't be true the Greek gods are real so they shouldn't." Sigh ok you got me what's going on if you saved me and stop time. Your words carry enough weight for me to hear you out. I kept my sword raised but calmed down enough to find out what's going on. Malthael began to speak in a voice of a man who has been through it all like nothing would surprise him anymore. he put his hands in the pockets of his all black suit save a crimson dress shirt. He looked up eyes silver eyes distant his white hair shining. He had an average build He looked to be 25. Well percy that's smarter move than you would usually make we are angels of god. We are the ones who are really in charge of the world not the olympians, titans or giants. Hey percy you know how they have told you about how they fade. That whole story was bull! Zophiel said with a giant smile and one hand on her hip. She looked like she was 18 she wore a navy blue mini skirt and stockings with boots and white turtle neck shirt that was a little to long and went over her hands just a bit. Her eyes were a dark purple her hair was black. With a build that screamed gymnast though her bust was to large for that sort of thing. Wha.. What!? What kind of idot do you take me for I have heard of some ridiculous stories but that just toke the cake. There was silince for a few moments then. Rahab spoke up percy I know what we say is hard to take in but we need you to believe us. His commanding voice hitting me like a tsunami to match his stature he stood what looked like 6 foot 9 inch with a muscle build to make models jealous he had sea green eyes like mine and short black hair. He wore white v-neck with jeans and boots. Eremiel cut in and said I think we may just need to prove to him what we say in true with our power toward Shoftiel. Eremiel looked like a well built collage kid with black hair and golden eyes. Wearing jeans sneakers and disturbed t-shirt. Losing my patience I mumble we'll you do talk like immortals. Eremiel gave me a angry look. Of course they have super hearing. I took the chance to say something. Well you can start by bringing annabeth into the conversation. Shoftiel then began to speak. Far enough. he glanced at Rahab and he started walking annabeth. I raised my sword at the intimidating man. Rahab kept walking and said if you want us to help her them please step aside. I did as he asked watching him warily. He grabbed her and she instantly stated moving seeing the giant man holding up like simba from the lion king is not a good way to start you day. She instantly broke free of his grip. And went to the ground landing on her feet. Her eyes widened catching sight of me she rolled under rahab and ran over to me. I was insantly saying clam down they don't seem to be enemies. Who are they than!? They say they are angels and they saved us from falling and some other really crazy stuff but, we should hear then out. Sigh percy I don't know what's going on but it's not like we can run away were are still in a pit. Ha does the not knowing put you on eage athenaion. Says Yehudiah with abit of anger in his voice now that annabeth was here. Quite Yehudiah snaps Shoftiel. Now annabeth how's you foot it should be fine rahab may be a good of death but he like most angels is quite adept at healing. It feels fine and I feel great it feels like I am full of energy. Annabeth replied That's nice Zophiel says with a sarcastic tone so percy how would you like it if I gave you my healing treatment with a kiss it will leave you full of vigor. I gulp as she gives me a sudutive smile Annabeth karate chop me right on the head and said what the hell are you thing about seaweed brain. Most of the angels laughed except Shoftiel who just sighed now you wanted proof than we'll give it. She said with a smile she had long blond hair red eyes and wore combat boots pants with a muscle shirt fingerless gloves. She looked to be in her 20s and had a athletic build and huge boobs. With a snap of her fingers arachne appeared in between me and the angels I ready my sword for the spider to attack but she could not move. The spider screamed what magic is this why can't I move! She grew quit unable to speak or move on of Shoftiel touch one her spider legs and Arachne was bathed in light the lit source grew smaller and smaller until all that was left was a beautiful girl with light brown hair and scared green eyes. That could be no older than me or annabeth was Now shaking looking at her hands naked she was shocked as was I the this was the same creature that was try to kill me and my friends. Shoftiel put her hand on her shoulder and she became unmoving once more but now wore a red silk dress. Now you will hear what we have to say percy that pain and bliss you felt while falling was becoming what you always were. God has removed the blood of posidion from you and made you human but more than human. He has given you the perfect body and the blessing of the scarred fid tree. He has given this gifts to you because war is coming not of just Greek and roman but of all gods of the past such as persian sumerian egyptian mesopotamian Celtic many of the smaller eastern gods as well never faded we would defeat them if they plan to wipe out humans, but other wise we do not intervene. Because of orders from god. This angel relentlessly carried on with her words I was in shock, because I believed I felt different stronger and I could feel inside like instinct that she was telling the truth. Annabeth step in fort of me her eyes are watering. What the hell are you talking about this what your saying is crazy even you messed with what percy is there can't be other gods. I put my hand her shoulder annabeth calm down I think their telling the truth. She turned in my chest and started crying again. Think I heard her say under breath while I don't want to be alone again. I stroked the back of her head. It was still hard to believe that this was the same strong leader of a girl I new. Shoftiel continued some of the gifts god has told us about with the perfect body are that you will not grow old or sick you will be stronger and faster than you were even as a Your instincts will be raised to the point of have precognition. With the Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig even the seven desires of man may be received with perfect tranquility. Basically it means that the "Truth of the World' or 'the Answer of Humanity' was shown to you it will ' Unconditionally reduce the damage dealt by physical attacks, conceptual attacks, and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to the Amount of damage it takes to kill you , so if someone wanted to kill you they would need to do it with enough force to kill you two times over instantly. It will also also shut out probability of Mental Interference 100%. Though that does not your safe from mental interference there are those who can get past the blessing either being a god or having high enough divinity.

HEY! Tell him about the best part! Yelled Zophiel. Your really lucky now you have this ability called collector that lets you get really rare and awesome stuff easily. O and of course you have become a saint so your healing ability has sky rocketed and your Charisma is higher so your smarter and it easier for you to learn stuff. Your can kill immortal stuff with you bare hands to a point. You can knockout dragons with your bare hands. Well if you can punch them that hard.

WAP! Shoftiel smacked Zophiel on the back of the head so hard that there was an echo in the cavern. Ow ow ow ow Zophiel start grab the back of her head with both hands. why did you do that Shoftiel? Because you need to lean to respect those who out rank you. Says shoftiel

Pain now gone she says with a smile but we are the same rank just different devisions. Shoftiel a face went red she put her head down just shut up. She then face me annabeth had stop crying and was watching the exchange. She snapped fingers and Arachne was now back to the world of living. Arachne we have given you knowledge of the situation you will serve percy jackson. She shook her head yes. Good now percy you are free to chose your own path and use you abilities as you like. Zophiel will return you to the surface now there may be more things you are able to do with the gifts god gave you. So good luck and goodbye. She disappeared is a cloud of gold dust as it scattered in the wind even though there was no wind. Rahab and Eremiel left along with her. Yehudiah through something at me I caught it and asked. What's this?  
It's a potion of life with it the girl will live forever like you staying young and youthful not growing sick. As soon as he was done talking annabeth took it from my hand and uncorked it with her thumb and downed it in three gulps. I stood there utterly surprised. She glowed like the sun itself and them went back to normal.

Yehudiah smiled and then disappeared .

Zophiel and Arachne came over. I get that your supposed to help us but what are you gonna do now that you human now. Says annabeth. Arachne had a shy smile with red cheeks but now her face became serious. I my look like this but I still retain my powers as a divine monster annabeth. Ok but why help you wanted our heads not long ago. Sigh I had gone mad with rage over the years yes. But when I was cured the angel told me to thank percy for being cured. For that I am indebted to him and will serve him no matter what.

Ugh I get it. Annabeth replys YES! That means maid dress! Says Zophiel what!? Annabeth and a I stammer. Arachne just stood there with her head on cheeks ablaze hands clasped. Wait besides that aren't you supposed to take use to the surface.

Zophiel smiled and said fine fine but i will warn you it's gonna get shiny in here. with a snap of her fingers everything got so bright I thought I was gonna be blinded.


End file.
